


1. Ring

by shpevrythng



Series: Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Inktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shpevrythng/pseuds/shpevrythng
Summary: harry is the santa at the local mall and louis falls in love and sings santa baby entirely seriously.





	1. Ring

Louis wasn't upset about having to take his sisters to go see Santa at the mall, but he sure as shit was bored. But they were near the front of the line now, and the girls were getting more and more excited. Louis got excited too once he recognized was in the Santa suit. It was Harry Styles, the guy he'd been crushing on for ages now, wearing the whole nine yards and somehow looking cute all the while. Louis decides that he has to flirt with him, and that the best way to do it would be to sit on his lap and sing Santa Baby to him. Well, maybe not sing it, but say the words, at least. So that's exactly what he does. Harry laughs it off like the true professional Santa he is, but Louis cant help but feel embarrassed.  
  
Until the next day at school, when Harry comes up to his locker.

Turns out Harry had liked Louis for a while now too, and his cheesy and bad flirting with him as Santa made him realize it was mutual. After their short discussion, they decide to start dating. They fall in love fast and hard over the next five years. They have their problems, but they work them out and come out even stronger than before.  
  
  
Soon, it is the six year anniversary of their relationship, and Harry has a plan. He doesn't tell Louis anything, he just secretly puts on his old Santa costume and works up the nerve to deliver his surprise. Louis laughs when he sees Harry, but he quickly goes soft. Harry has started Santa Baby playing in the background, and he has the most determined look on his face. He talks over the song and says,"I got you a ring, and its not on the phone. Will you marry me, Louis?"

**Author's Note:**

> first time doing inktober ! when i was thinking about rings for the theme, i remebered the line from "santa baby" that goes "give me a ring and i dont mean on the phone" so thats where this came from ! sorry its so short but i couldnt write any dialogue that wasnt bad. hope u liked it ! if u wanna talk to me about this fic or give me suggestions for the other days of Inktober, you can find me on tumblr @jennamarblesdyke


End file.
